


Someone to Go Home With

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [67]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Badass Policewoman, Creepy Guy who doesn't understand no means no, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, No Means No, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Rodimus isn't the creepy guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster





	Someone to Go Home With

"Daybreak, come with me."

 

"What-?"

 

"Just.  Come.  With.  Me."

 

"Umm..."

 

Nebula held in a growl as she walked the other young woman to her police cruiser waiting outside.  She had gotten off late and had stopped at the diner for a quick bite.  But as Daybreak, her usual waitress, was serving her, she noticed something was up with the other.  The poor thing seemed very fidgety and always looking over her shoulder at something.

 

The cop soon realized that a guy had been watching her the whole time.  She found out from another waitress that the man had been there for some time.  He kept ordering drinks, but no food.

 

She had seen this too many times in the station to not notice.  The guy was obviously lusting after Daybreak and he was waiting for her to leave so he could follow her and jump her.  Of course, if Daybreak left with someone, like say a police officer, it would keep her out of harm's way.

 

But since Daybreak was too shy and nervous to even think to ask her to do that, Nebula had to literally drag the nervous girl to her car, hoping the man would get the idea and move on.

 

It seemed to work.  The man seemed a little disappointed when Daybreak joined Nebula in the front of her cruiser.  But this guy was either brave or incredibly stupid.  He had yet to leave, still glancing in their direction once in a while.

 

Nebula could have just turned the car on and drove off, but there was still the risk of the guy coming by again when she wasn't there and doing something to Daybreak.  She would have to show this asshole that the young waitress was off-limits and would cost him his life if he tried anything to her.

 

But making out with Daybreak or getting hot with her wasn't the best idea.  Sure, it worked in the movies, but that was a load of bullshit.  First, it often spurred the assholes on.  Two, it could make Daybreak seem more enticing to break and use.  Third, there was no way Daybreak would ever agree to something like that, especially in the parking lot of the diner she worked at.

 

Still, there were ways to work around that...

 

"You okay, Daybreak?"

 

The other girl stiffened a bit.  "Umm... yes, but what haven't we-?"

 

"Has that man been bothering you for a while?"

 

"Who-?"

 

"You know who I'm talking about."

 

Daybreak betrayed her attempts at trying to remain calm by glancing back into the cafe where the man was sitting.

 

"How long has he been doing this?"

 

"Umm... not long-" she paused when she was given a long look by the cop, "-Umm... since after dinner.  H-He asked me if I worked here often and if I had a boyfriend.  A-And the manager had me switch tables so that I wouldn't have to keep serving him, but he would keep stopping me and asking for more refills..."

 

Nebula took another quick look at the guy before going with her plan.  "Daybreak, come over here."

 

"Over where?"

 

"Here." She patted the seat she was in.  "Sit with me."

 

"H-Huh!  W-W-W-Why?!" the poor waitress said a little too loudly.

 

"Look - just trust me on this, all right?  I'm trying to help you out here."

 

"I-I don't-"

 

"Daybreak." Nebula started to use her more authoritive voice, the one she mostly used at work and almost never with the poor girl, "I'm only asking you to sit next to me, all right?"

 

Daybreak thought it over for a moment.  She still didn't see how this would help her problem, but crumbling under the look of the older woman, she moved over the laptop sitting in the middle of them to squeeze into the seat with the cop.

 

There was a brief pause as the two sat side-by-side.  "Nebula?"

 

She was surprised again when the other brought her arm up to lean the other against her.

 

"N-Nebula-?"

 

"Just relax.  Trust me, everything's gonna be fine, okay?  Now relax."

 

"B-But-"

 

"Relax."

 

Not wanting the woman to get angry with her, the waitress leaned against the other as she tried to still her beating heart.  It was close to coming out of her chest.  The woman she had liked ever since she had first met the awesome and beautiful cop on her first day at the diner was holding her like this.  Primus, she had only imagined this ever happening!  Never had she thought she would be sitting like this with the older woman!

 

Still embarrassed, Daybreak's face turned even redder when the cop moved her head down onto hers, her arm pulling her closer.  It got even redder when the other arm came up to pull one of her frozen arms away from her sides and over the stomach covered with a police uniform.

 

Her mind too emotional to make sense of everything, especially with the scare the man inside had given her for the last few hours, the young woman held onto the other.  Her eyes closed as she let the warmth of Nebula's body sooth her, letting her body relax for the first time in hours.

 

Nebula gave a small smirk as she felt the other snuggling into her.  Rubbing the girl's arm, she looked up to see the man was now watching them, obviously interested in what was going on inside the police cruiser.

 

It was perfection when the man's face turned white when he saw her.  Giving him a sadistic grin, she mouthed "Don't touch my things or I <i>will</i> murder you."  He must have gotten the hint this time because he suddenly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the diner.

 

Smiling as she saw the manager chasing after the asshole, she thought about chasing him and collaring him herself.  But she was too comfortable to do anything right now.  Daybreak was much more relaxed now and she was pretty cozy to snuggle with.

 

Maybe she could call Rodimus and let him get the guy for his record.  After all, the flamboyant fool was a bit behind on his criteria this month.

 

It was his fault for spending too much time playing around with the chief.

 

END


End file.
